That's Not What They Said
by Chemical 30
Summary: One night Mikey and Alicia Way were babysitting Bandit when they heard a blood curdling scream come from next door. Mikey goes and checks it out...one thing he didn't know was once he did that his life would never be the same. Features My Chemical Romance
1. You Might Have Saved Her Life

**New story! YAY! Thanks again to WeAreAllABunchOfLiars for reviewing YOU'RE THE BEST! Now without much delay here goes my new story!**

**XOXO,**

**Chemical 30**

**Mikey's POV:**

"How's my beautiful girl?" I smiled to my niece. Bandit giggled and clapped her hands. Gerard handed her to me with a hesitant look.

"We should be back around eleven…remember she likes to be fed around seven…..and…."

"Gee, don't worry Alicia and I can handle it." I laughed at my older brother. He and Lindsey were going to some art show and a dinner and Alicia and I offered to babysit. But Gerard was very protective of his little girl, I mean I understand but sometimes he just makes me laugh.

"Okay, thanks again….oh and don't forget…"

"Goodbye Gerard," I laughed and shut the door; I could hear Gerard laugh and then make his way down our front steps. "Your daddy loves you very much huh?" I smiled as I bounced Bandit up and down. She started to laugh and clap her hands wildly.

"I hear my favorite niece!" Alicia called running into the living room from the kitchen. "It is my favorite niece!" She grinned and I handed Bandit to Alicia. Alicia started to blow kisses on Bandit's stomach and Bandit giggled.

I smiled and went into the kitchen where Alicia had left a boiling pot of tomato sauce cooking, I laughed when I saw the red splatters on the wall. I stirred the sauce and drained the noodles. In five minutes dinner was ready.

"Alicia dinner's ready!" I called. Alicia came in and put Bandit in her high chair. I dished us up and set the plates on our small dining table. Alicia sat across from me and we began to eat.

"Mikey I was thinking that maybe we should have a date night; because you've been really busy with promoting the new album I hardly get to see you." Alicia suggested and I nodded my head.

"I'd like that, I'm sorry that I've been busy." I smiled.

"It's all good; I just want to spend more time with the best man in the world." She giggled.

"I want to spend time with my girl too," I grinned and then silence took over as we ate our pasta. About fifteen minutes later we were full and I did dishes. I looked at the clock and it read seven.

"Alicia can you feed Bandit!" I yelled.

"Yeah sure thing!" She called back. She ran into the kitchen and made a bottle full of baby formula. I finished the dishes and went into the living room where Alicia was feeding Bandit. I sat down next to her on the couch and kissed her cheek lightly.

"I love you Mikey Way." She smiled and kissed me back.

"I love you too," I smiled through the kiss. When Bandit had emptied her bottle we put in _101 Dalmatians_, which was Bandit's favorite movie.

"Puppies!" She exclaimed and clapped her hands when she heard the sound of the dogs barking. We let Bandit move closer to the TV; but not to close, I would hate to be the cause of Bandit to have glasses, which aren't a bad thing at all, but Gerard would just know. Alicia and I cuddled on the couch together as we watched the movie.

By the end of the movie Bandit had fallen asleep, so Alicia gingerly picked her up and set her in the high chair which we brought to the living room. I looked at the clock and it said it was ten o'clock. I sighed and turned on the TV.

I turned it to _The Dark Knight_, and pit the volume on low, so we wouldn't wake Bandit. Alicia sat back down on the couch.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look with blonde hair," Alicia whispered to me. I smiled.

"No, you have not, but I'm glad; you look sexy no matter what." I grinned and kissed Alicia on the lips. She kissed back for a second until we hear a blood curdling scream come from the house next door.

Bandit woke up and started to cry, "What was that?" Alicia asked in a shaky voice. Alicia got up and picked up Bandit and started to soothe her.

"I don't know, Alicia call the police. I'm going to go see if everyone is okay." I said standing up.

"Mikey, what if something's horrible is happening?" She asked and I knew she was talking about murder.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I kissed her forehead and put on my sweatshirt. I exited my house and walked next door. I knocked and asked, "Is everybody okay?" The only response was the scream again.

I twisted the doorknob and surprisingly the door opened. I quietly stepped into the house and heard the scream again, this time I heard it come from upstairs. I took a deep breath and started my way upstairs. Every stair creaked its warning but I kept going. Another scream, it was defiantly coming from a girl. Finally I made it upstairs, my heart beat fastened; as I heard another scream, I could tell it was coming from the room on my left. The door was slightly open and I saw a girl handcuffed to the bed. She was not naked but half, but a man was on top of her, hitting her. I saw a knife in his right hand. He started to carve into her, she let out a scream.

I knew this had to stop so I opened the open slowly and jumped on the man. We tumbled off the bed and landed on the floor.

"Bad choice," The man said to me. He pinned me to the ground and punched me hard. I started to fight back; I grabbed his forearms and dug my nails deep into his flesh. He yelled in pain and I was able to push him off of me. I stood up, but so did the man. This was the first time I saw his face. He was young; maybe early twenties, had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and had a scar that ran from the out corner of his eye to the bottom of his chin. He charged at me and slammed me up against the wall.

He held the knife up to my face. "Do you want a scar just like mine? Why'd ya come? It's a shame you'll have to die." He smirked and I kneed him in the stomach. He doubled over and I kneed him in the face. "You bastard!" He screamed and shot up and grabbed me by the throat.

My hands started to claw at his hands that were fastened around my neck. He squeezed harder and I felt my air supply get cut off. I started to gasp for breath. He laughed and brought his knee to my groin. He let go of my neck and kicked me in the stomach. I fell to the ground; he started to kick me hard in the ribs. I heard the girl start to scream.

"Leave him alone! Stop it!" She screamed.

"Put your hands in the air and step away from him!" I heard someone yell. The man stopped kicking me and stepped away.

A police officer kneeled down next to me, "Are you okay," I nodded and stood up. Then I saw the girl. Strapped to the bed; words craved into her stomach and arms.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked.

"I think so, sir you probably just saved her life." The police said with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gerard's POV:**

"Dinner was fantastic." I smiled as I held Lindsey hand. We were about ten minutes away from Mikey's house.

"Yeah, and so was the art." She smiled back, I nodded.

"Totally, all of it was just so…original." I grinned.

"But I'm ready to see my girl." Lindsey said happily.

"Me too." I agreed and the rest of the car ride was silent until we saw red and blue flashing lights in front of Mikey's house.

"What's going on?" Lindsey said sitting up.

"I don't know," I said parking the car down the road a bit. All that was going through my head was _please don't be anyone I know_. I know it's selfish but I don't know what I'd do without any of them. Lindsey and I got out of the car and ran to the yellow tape; where many people stood looking to see what had happened.

I saw Mikey sitting in the back of an ambulance, I grabbed Lindsey's hand and we went under the yellow tape. But a police officer was trying to push us back.

"Please officer, that's my brother! Mikey's my brother!" I yelled at him and soon enough he let us go. We ran up to Mikey. Mikey had a bloody nose, a black eye, and a bruised cheekbone; a paramedic was gently dabbing away the blood from Mikey's face.

"Hey Gee," He smiled weakly.

"Hey Mikes, what happened?" I asked nervously.

"Don't worry Bandit and Alicia are safe; they're inside the house. I'll explain to ya' later all the details." Mikey said, and Lindsey and I let out a breath of relief when we heard our baby was safe.

"Alright Mr. Way, I don't see any reason in taking you to the hospital. You seem to suffer nothing serious. You may go now." The paramedic smiled. Mikey slowly stood up and winced as he did.

"Mikey what's wrong?" I asked worried.

"I'm fine, it's just my ribs are a little sore." Mikey explained. We walked back into the house and saw Alicia holding Bandit.

"Mikey," Alicia smiled, she walked over to us, handed Lindsey Bandit and gently hugged Mikey.

"Mikey what happened?" I asked.

Mikey sighed and ushered us over to the couch. "Well Bandit had fallen asleep watching a movie. Around ten we heard someone scream. Alicia called the cops and I went to check it out. I went into the house and then heard the girl scream again. I went upstairs and he was….he had her strapped to the bed, he was carving into her. She sounded so scared. I tackled the man off of her; we fought for a while then the cops came." Mikey explained.

"Mikey you saved a girl's life." I told him and he smiled.

"You would've done the same thing." He answered.

"I don't know Mikey, I would've called the cops, but I don't think I would've gone into the house." I said and Mikey looked at me.

"Gee, I think you would've done the exact same thing. You would've known that girl was in trouble." Mikey nodded and I thought, _If only that were true, I would've let her die because I'm a coward._


	3. Keira James

**Mikey's POV:**

After the incident Gerard, Lindsey and Bandit stuck around for a couple of hours. Until I could see that Lindsey was struggling to stay away.

"You guys look beat; you should go home and get some rest." I suggested.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Gerard asked.

"I'll be fine; I'm actually pretty tired myself." I stated and Gerard nodded his head. He picked up Bandit and grabbed Lindsey's hand. She slowly stood up and yawned.

"Alright, I call you tomorrow okay?" Gerard said and then they walked out the door. Alicia sighed.

"Some night huh?" I smiled.

"Yeah, some night," She said quietly.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked wrapping my arms around her.

"Mikey you saved a girl's life. She would've died a horrible death; what if that guy comes after you?" Alicia whispered embracing me.

"Don't worry; he's locked up for a long time. Nothing is gonna happen." I ensured my wife. "Hey you look tired let's go to bed. Alicia nodded and I took her hand and we walked upstairs to our bedroom. We got changed into our pajamas, and crawled into bed. I wrapped my arms around Alicia and whispered into her ear.

"I love you so much,"

"I love you too, more than life itself." She whispered back. I kissed her forehead and drifted off into sleep.

**The Next Morning:**

I woke up to the sunlight shinning through our thin curtains. My arms were still wrapped around my wife, my beautiful wife. I kissed her forehead and slowly got up, careful not to wake Alicia. I walked downstairs and the phone rang. I walked over to it and answered it.

"Hello,"

"Is this a Mr. Michael Way?" A female voice on the other end asked.

"Yeah,"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but Keira James, the girl you saved last night, has been asking for you all night. She won't take any of the medicine she should be taking." She said.

"She wants me to come visit her?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to bother you but….."

"No, no, it's fine I'll just be a few minutes." I said.

"Thank you so much." She sounded extremely grateful.

"No problem." I hung up the phone and quietly went upstairs and got dressed. I left Alicia a note telling her where I was, I pulled on my sweatshirt, grabbed my keys, and walked out to the car. I started the engine, and pulled out of the driveway. It took about twenty minutes to get to the hospital. I parked the car and walked into the hospital. I went up to the front desk and a young man looked up at me.

"I'm here to see Keira James." I smiled.

"She's in room 408. You'll take the elevator up to the fourth floor and it's the second room on the left." He told me.

"Okay, thank you." I answered. I hate hospital's they make me nervous. I walked down the hallway to the elevators and went up to the fourth floor. I walked to room 408 and saw a doctor in there talking to Keira.

"Ah, Mr. Way," The doctor said smiling. He came up to me a shook my hand. I looked at his name tag and it read, Dr. Benson.

"Doctor," I smiled. I looked at Keira and she had long dark brown hair, green eyes, and a frail body. She also had a black eye, a split lip and her cuts were covered with bandages.

"Are you the man that saved me?" She asked.

"That's what they say." I nodded and walked up to her.

"I'm sorry for what Ethan did to you." Keira has tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it," I smiled and then Dr. Benson left the room; leaving us alone.

"Why did you save me?" Keira asked.

"Um…." I grabbed the back of my neck, "Well….my wife and I heard you screaming and I had to make sure everyone was okay."

"What's your name?" Keira asked.

"I'm Mikey, Mikey Way." I introduced myself.

"How old are you?" Keira questioned, I was kinda confused on why she was asking so many questions.

"I just turned 30." I answered.

"Hmmm….you look younger than that." She said and I laughed nervously.

"Thank you….I think." I said and she smiled.

"They said I could leave in a couple days." Keira grinned.

"That's great," I nodded.

"Except I don't have any one to stay with," Keira said sadly. I felt l very bad for her, but I know Alicia would not like it. And I couldn't blame her; I wouldn't like it if she brought home a younger man and said 'Can he stay with us until he finds a place to stay?' I would not like that at all. I looked at my watch.

"Hey I have to go, but I think I'll be back tomorrow." I know it's mean to just leave her like that, but I had to talk to Alicia.

"Alright," Keira sounded really disappointed and I waved goodbye and walked out of the room. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I didn't know what to do, she would need a place to stay; and Alicia and I do have an extra room. But I still needed to talk to her about it.

I walked out of the hospital and got into my car. I drove back home and saw three cars in the driveway. Car's belonging to Frank, Ray and Gerard. I pulled up to the curb and got out of the car. I locked it and headed inside.

"Mikey! Since when are you a hero?" Frank yelled with a huge smiled plastered on his face. I laughed.

"I guess since last night, and it really wasn't that big of a deal." I realized everyone was here; Jamia and the twins, Ray and Christa, Gerard, Lindsey and Bandit, everyone.

"No big deal? Mikey you saved a girl's life! That's huge!" Ray laughed. I just shrugged and walked over to Alicia and wrapped my arms around her. She kissed my cheek.

"Did you go and see her?" Gerard asked.

"Uh, yeah…Her name is Keira, and the doctor's think she is going to make a full recovery." I smiled.

"That's good," Jamia grinned as she and Frank played with Kaycee and Mikayla (I don't know the name of Frank's kids…if you do please tell me and I will change them.)

"Yeah," I nodded and I noticed everyone got really quiet. "Guys what's up?"

"Um….Mikey the reason we all came over was to tell you something." Alicia said nervously. She turned and faced me.

"What's wrong?" I didn't know what was going on…but I was pretty sure I wasn't going to like it.


	4. Very Bad News

**Mikey's POV:**

"What's wrong," I asked again and Alicia bit her lip. "What's going on?" I asked looking to everybody else in the room.

"Ethan Taylor, the man you stopped last night escaped this morning." Gerard answered.

"How," I was in complete shock, I never expected this to happen.

"They don't know, but the cops called this morning and they want us to go down to the police station." Alicia said. I'm not going to lie, I was scared, actually more like terrified.

"Alright, let's go," I said and Alicia nodded and grabbed her sweatshirt and we headed towards the door.

"Would you like us to leave?" Ray asked standing up.

"No, no, It will be nice to know when we get home you guys will be here." I forced a smile and Ray smiled and sat back down next to Christa. I grabbed my keys and Alicia's hand and went out to the car. I got in the driver's seat and Alicia got in the passenger seat. I sighed and started the car.

**Alicia's POV:**

I knew my husband was scared, I was too, but we had to stay calm; we couldn't let Ethan get to us. Mikey pulled away from the curb and started towards town. I saw that Mikey was holding the steering wheel so tight that is knuckles were turning white.

"Mikey, honey, it's okay; we'll be okay." I patted his shoulder. Mikey shook his head.

"Alicia it's not okay. A violent man escaped prison and he might come after us…..he might come after you." Mikey said in a shaky voice.

"We're going to be fine. The police will protect us, its okay. Nothing is going to happen to me." I stated trying to ensure my husband.

Mikey loosened his grip on the steering wheel a bit and took a deep breath. "You're right, we'll be fine, we'll be fine." I could tell Mikey wasn't really talking to me; he was trying to convince himself. The rest of the fifteen minute drive was silent and then Mikey pulled into the police station. He parked the car and took a deep breath. I was worried about him, he was trying to stay calm but I knew on the inside he was scared. We got out of the car and he took my hand. We walked into the building and we went up to the front desk; where a middle aged woman sat typing. Mikey coughed to announce that we were here, the woman looked up.

"Um…..I'm Mikey Way, and this is my wife Alicia." He said.

"Oh…..Detective Drake has been waiting for you two." She nodded and pointed to a office on the other side of the room, "His office is right over there, knock before you go in."

"Okay, thank you." Mikey said and we walked over to the office door. Mikey tapped the door lightly.

"Who is it?" A low, husky voice came from inside the office.

"Mikey and Alicia Way," Mikey answered. We heard the shuffling of feet and then the door opened.

"Mr. Way, Mrs. Way," Detective Drake nodded to both of us, "Please come in," He let us in a shut the door behind us. Drake motioned for us to sit down, and we did. He walked behind his desk and took a seat.

"Mr. Way you are a very brave man…"

"Please just tell me how you are going to protect my wife." Mikey said bluntly.

"Yes, I understand. Let me assure you I have no idea how Ethan managed to escape. But until he is caught I am going to have a police officer stationed outside your household 24/7." Drake said.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"What about Keira?" Mikey asked and I looked over at him. His jaw was clenched tight, and he didn't even look to me; I knew what he was thinking.

"Ms. James, she will be put into special protection." Drake answered, "Since she has no living relative, she will have nowhere else to go." Mikey sighed and I knew what he was going to say, and I wasn't sure I liked it.

"What if she was to stay with us, we have an extra room." Mikey said and he looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"She is over eighteen she may live with whomever she wants." Drake said looking at Mikey, "But before you jump to a conclusion, she is a traumatized girl. It will take some time for her to mend."

"Alright, and Alicia will be protected." Mikey said again.

"Yes sir, all day and night." Drake nodded and I had to admit it I was kinda mad at Mikey making all these decisions without me.

"Thank you Detective, but I think we should get home." Mikey said standing up. I stood up with him.

"Of course," Drake smiled and shook Mikey's and I's hand. We walked out of the station and got into the car.

"Mikey what was that about?" I asked, he looked at me.

"I'm sorry Alicia; she has nowhere else to go." Mikey said pulling out of the parking lot.

"I don't care about the girl; you were kinda rude to the detective." I said my tone rising a bit.

"Alicia, I just wanted to make sure you were going to be protected, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." Mikey answered.

"Mikey I will be fine, trust me." I said and Mikey nodded.

"I trust you, I just love you too much to lose you." He said and a tear fell down his cheek.


	5. A New Member of the Way Household

**Alicia's POV:**

"Hey baby it's okay, nothing is going to happen, we're going to be fine…..and Keira can stay with us for a few months; until she is able to live on her own again." I said wiping away the tear that fell down my cheek.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have a chance to take to you about it before but I just feel so bad for Keira. She must be so scared." Mikey said with an apologetic tone.

"You are the most caring and kind person I know. You think of others before yourself, and I love that about you." I said with a smile. The corners of Mikey's mouth went up a little.

"Thanks," He said blushing, soon enough we were home, and just like Drake had said a police car was parked outside our home.

"Wow, they got here fast," I said as Mikey parked the car. We got out and walked inside our home. Everyone sat on the couches or the floor. Ray and Christa were playing with Bandit, Gerard and Lindsey was watching them with a smile, and Frank and Jamia were holding two sleeping babies. We walked in quietly and everyone looked up at us.

**Mikey's POV:**

Alicia and I smiled and joined the others in the living room. Gerard came over and sat next to me.

"Can we go and talk somewhere?" He asked and I nodded. We went outside on the back porch.

"What's wrong?" I asked my brother.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You didn't look to good in there." Gerard stated.

"Ya' know, I'm scared, terrified is more like the word. I'm afraid he'll go after you or Alicia, or one of the guys. I don't know what I'd do if any of you got hurt." I admitted and Gerard wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't worry, we'll all be fine. You just worry about you for once; take a deep breath and try to relax." Gerard said in a soothing voice.

"Okay, I'll try," I nodded and Gerard let me go.

"That's not everything is it?" He asked me. _I hated that he could basically read me like an open book. _

"No,"

"What's wrong," Gerard asked.

"I think I'm going to let Keira live with Alicia and I." I confessed and Gerard nodded.

"And what's wrong with that?" Gerard searched my eyes for the answer.

"I don't know if Alicia wants to do it. I mean I mentioned it, and she said it was fine but I don't know if she meant it. I would hate to lose her over this." I sighed. Gerard grabbed my shoulders firmly and said.

"Alicia loves you; I think she'll follow you no matter where that takes her." Gerard smiled.

"Gee, I don't want her to feel uncomfortable. She deserves to have one place where she can relax."

"Don't worry; everything is going to be fine. If Alicia didn't want Keira here; she wouldn't have said yes in the first place." Gerard explained and I nodded.

"Thanks Gee," I said and he hugged me again.

"I'll always be here if you need to talk. I'll always be there for you." Gerard whispered into my ear.

"I love you," I stated.

"Love you too," Gerard said back.

**Two days Later**

**Still Mikey's POV:**

Yesterday I had told Keira that she could stay with us for a bit, and she seemed really happy after that. Today I was heading over to the hospital to pick her up. I had found out she was only nineteen years old, and that she worked at a local record store. She then realized that I was the bassist for My Chemical Romance and she was even more excited to be staying with us.

I pulled into the hospital parking lot and went into the hospital. I walked to Keira's room; she was in a big sweatshirt and sweatpants. I smiled and she smiled back.

"Hey Keira," I greeted.

"Hi Mikey," She grinned, "Thank you so much for letting me stay with you and your wife."

"No problem, are you ready?" I asked and she nodded her head excitedly. I laughed, "Come on then." She signed herself out and we walked to my car.

We got in and I asked, "Are you hungry, do you need anything?"

"Um, no and no. I have everything at the house." She stated.

"You want to go back inside your house?" I asked surprised.

"Well, I do need my stuff." She giggled.

"Okay," I smiled and drove away from the hospital.

"It feels so good to be out of there," She exclaimed. I drove home and parked the car.

"Would you like me to go in there with you?" I asked nodding to her house.

"If you wouldn't mind," She said timidly.

"I don't mind," I said and we walked to the front door. She twisted the knob and opened the door. We walked upstairs and into the room. Blood still covered the sheets, and I could see some of my blood on the wall. It was creepy, and I wanted to get out of there.

Keira grabbed a bag and started to throw some clothes in the bag. She grabbed her cell phone and charger.

"Do you mind if I call someone?" She asked.

"Of course not, I will just wait downstairs for you." I stated and left the room. I wondered who she might be calling, I thought everyone relative was dead, but I quickly dismissed the thought and told myself she was just calling a friend.

But then again if she had a friend…why didn't they show up at the hospital.

_Stop Mikey! Stop thinking such horrible things about this girl. She is nice and sweet. And if she is calling a friend then the friend might live out of state. Yeah that's it, the friend must not know she was hurt. _


	6. A Letter!

**Mikey's POV:**

I waited downstairs for about ten minutes and then Keira came down holding a bag, she was smiling.

"Ready," I asked.

"Ready," She nodded. We walked over to my house and we went inside. Alicia was busying herself with making lunch.

"Alicia we're home!" I called. Keira set down her bag and walked around the house. Alicia came into the living room and greeted me with a hug.

"Where is she?" Alicia asked looking around.

"I don't know, Keira!" I called. Keira walked back and smiled. I guess she likes to smile, because that's all I've seen her do.

"Keira this is my wife Alicia, Alicia this is Keira." I introduced them and Alicia brought Keira into a hug. Alicia is trying her best to welcome Keira, and I was really thankful for that. Keira hugged back. I smiled at the sight. They pulled apart and Alicia said.

"Make yourself at home; your room is just down that hall, first door on the left." Alicia said.

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate it." Keira stated.

"No problem sweetie." Alicia smiled and walked back into the kitchen. I let Keira wander again and I went into the kitchen with my wife. She was making some sandwiches.

"Thank you Alicia," I whispered as I hugged her from behind.

"She seems sweet," Alicia whispered back. "And thank me for what?"

"You welcomed her in; I know you were kinda nervous about her." I stated, and Alicia nodded.

"Yeah well, I think we will get along just fine," She grinned.

"I was thinking that maybe tomorrow I'll call the guys, and they can meet her." I suggested.

"That sounds great." Alicia nodded.

"And maybe this weekend we could have that date night, we've been wanting." I smiled and she smiled back.

"I'd like that."

"Okay, it's settled. On Saturday we will have a date night." I said and let her finish making sandwiches. She giggled and kissed me.

"Um…..Mikey where's the restroom?" I heard Keira ask from the doorway.

"Oh, it's upstairs, second door on your right." I said and Keira nodded and headed upstairs.

"I love you," I said and kissed Alicia again.

"I love you too; oh can you check the mail. I haven't done it yet today." Alicia asked.

"Sure," I said and headed outside and to the mailbox. I saw the little red flag was up, I opened it and pulled out some letters and a magazine Alicia reads. I went back inside and went through the letters.

_Bill….bill…..bill….oh letter!_ I saw that the letter was addressed to me, and that is had no return address. My eyes widen and I felt my heart start to beat faster. The post office wouldn't deliver a letter with no return address. But the mail man might…if forced.

I nervously opened the letter. I read it, and started to shake.

_Mikey,_

_I know where you are, I know who you are. I know who your family and friends are. Why didn't you let me kill the bitch? You should've, but now you got yourself in a pickle don't you? I will seek my revenge; I will kill you inside and out. By the time I am done with you, you will wish I killed you first._

My breathing started to get heavier, and my hands were shaking. He knew who I was. My family and friends were all in danger.

"Alicia," I called. Noticing the fear in my voice Alicia came running out.

"Mikey what's wrong?" Alicia asked coming up to me. I handed her the letter. She read it and gasped.

"Mikey we need to go to the cops." She stated, I nodded, "I'll get Keira, and it's going to be okay." Alicia said in a shaky voice.

Alicia ran off to find Keira; once she found her we went out to the car and drove to the police station. I could see the cop in the car looked confused. I saw him say something into is radio. Alicia decided to drive, because I was shaking, and in shock.

What if he killed my family…or my friends?


	7. Promises

**Mikey's POV:**

Alicia pulled into the police station's parking lot and found a place to park the car. I held the letter in my hand and got out of the car. We had told Keira what was happening, and she must have said sorry a thousand times; Keira thought this was all her fault, but Alicia and I tried to push away those thoughts from her head. We walked into the building and saw the same middle aged women as before.

"We need to speak with Detective Drake…..right now." I said in a shaky voice. The women nodded and told us to head over to his office. I didn't even waste my time with knocking; I just opened the door and walked in. Keira and Alicia trailing in behind me.

"Detective…..I just got this letter in my mail, and I don't know what to do." I admitted and handed Drake the letter. He read it over and looked at me.

"This changes things….Ethan has now made a threat against you and your family. I am going to have police cars stationed outside all of your friends houses, don't worry Mr. Way we'll get this guy." Drake nodded and looked to see Keira. "Glad to see you're feeling better Ms. James."

"Thank you sir," Keira nodded.

"Now Mr. Way what are the names of your friends." Drake asked concentrating on me again.

"Um…Frank Iero and his family, Ray Toro and his wife, and Gerard Way and his family." I stated, Drake wrote down the names.

"Is Gerard your brother?" He asked finishing up writing.

"Yes, he's my older brother." I answered. I've never felt so helpless before.

"Alright, I'll have the officers tell your friends the same thing I'm going to tell you…please try not to leave the house alone…and if you do…please make sure this is a necessary situation." Drake explained, "I'm going to have two police officers stationed at your home because Ms. James is staying with you…..I'm not going to lie to you Mr. Way, Ethan is most likely going to come after you….I would recommend doing whatever is necessary to protect yourself, and your family."

"Okay, I understand. Please do whatever you can to put this man behind bars and away from my life." I stated, my tone sounded more scared than intended.

"I will Mr. Way. We will get him, just protect yourself." Drake said again.

"I will thank you Detective." I nodded and I looked to Alicia and Keira who looked terrified. Everything that Drake had just said probably didn't help at all. I took Alicia's hand and motioned for Keira to walk out of the office. We walked back to our car and got in. I decided to drive home. I couldn't believe this was happening. In a matter of a few days my life was beginning to fall apart.

We got home and Keira retreated to her room, and shut the door. I couldn't blame her; she was probably terrified and just wanted some time to think over the situation. I went over to the phone and dialed Gerard's number.

"Hello," Lindsey answered.

"Um….hey is Gerard there?" I asked.

"Oh Mikey….is everything okay, because a police car just pulled up in front of the house." Lindsey stated. I couldn't help but sigh a breath of relief at least they're a little bit more protected.

"Lindsey, Ethan's threatened all of us. The police are just there to protect you." I answered.

"He did? Oh my gosh…..is everyone okay?"

"I'm pretty sure everybody is okay." _For now at least._

"Okay, oh you wanted to talk to Gerard." Lindsey said and I laughed a little.

"Yeah," I heard her call Gerard.

"Mikey are you okay? The police told me what happened." Gerard had fear flowing from his tone.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken." I stated.

"I'm sorry this is happening to you." Gerard sounded truly sorry.

"It's okay…they'll get Ethan and we can put this all behind us." I said trying to convince myself more than anyone.

"How's everything with Keira?"

"She's seems really nice. She feels bad about everything that's going on. She feels like it's her fault." I stated.

"There's no reason for her to feel like that. But I'm glad she is nice…how did Alicia react to her?"

"Alicia was very welcoming." I answered.

"That's good, I gotta go Mikes. We're going to come over tomorrow and meet Keira." Gerard said and I laughed at the fact that he just invited himself over.

"Okay, bye." I smiled.

"Bye," Gerard laughed and then the line went dead. I hung up the phone and went to the living room where Alicia was watching TV. I sat down next to her and wrapped her in my arms. She cuddled up next to me and nuzzled her head in the crook of my neck. I kissed her forehead.

"Mikey…I'm scared." Alicia whispered.

"Me too…." I whispered back.

"He will try to kill us," She was terrified and I knew there was no need in lying.

"Yes, but I won't let that happen," I said resting my head on hers.

"Promise,"

"Promise," I said and I knew I shouldn't make promises that I couldn't keep.


	8. Nightmares

**Alicia's POV:**

"Please no! Please don't hurt them!" I woke up to the yelling of my husband, I turned over and saw him sweating, and fidgeting. I sat up and gently shook his shoulders.

"Mikey, it's okay; it's just a dream, its okay." I said, and shook his shoulders until he finally woke up. His breathing was fast and heavy. He looked up at me with fearful eyes.

"Alicia," His voice was scared and questioned.

"Yeah baby, it's me. Everyone is okay, it was just a dream." I said soothingly. Mikey sat up and wrapped his arms around me, like he was protecting me.

"He was going to kill you….and everyone…..he was going to make me watch." He breathed.

"It's okay Mikey, everyone is safe, and he's not going to hurt anyone." I said stroking the back of his head.

"Alicia he's getting to me, he's getting inside my head now." Mikey admitted.

"It's okay; just don't let him take you alive. Fight him Mikey, don't let him win." I whispered and Mikey nodded and let go of me. I looked at the clock; 4:55, I sighed and looked at Mikey. He was shaking, and I knew he wouldn't be able to get any more sleep tonight.

"Let's go downstairs and watch a movie," I suggested.

"Alicia you don't have to stay up with me, you should get some more sleep." He said looking at me.

"I don't want to go back to sleep, I'm not tired, now let's go watch a movie." I smiled and grabbed Mikey's hand. He grinned and we went downstairs, I pushed him on the couch and he laughed quietly.

"Are you picking the movie," He asked playfully.

"Yep," I smiled and picked out _The Nightmare Before Christmas_. I put in the movie and sat down next to Mikey. He put his arm around me and I snuggled up close to his chest. I could still feel him shaking. And this made me wonder what exactly happened to us in the dream.

I woke up on the couch and the smell of bacon. I looked around for Mikey and didn't see him. _Is he actually cooking, without me asking?_ I giggled to myself and walked into the kitchen. Sure enough Mikey stood there cooking breakfast. I saw pancakes in a stack and Mikey finishing up the bacon. He turned around and smiled.

"Hey beautiful,"

"Why hello handsome," I laughed.

"I thought it was about time that I made you breakfast," He walked over to me and kissed me.

"Thanks," I said and sat down at the table.

"I'm going to go get Keira," Mikey stated.

"Alright," I nodded.

**Mikey's POV:**

I walked to Keira's room and slowly opened the door. I saw her sleeping in the bed and smiled. She had been through a lot, and it made me happy that we were doing something to help her through it. I tiptoed over to the side of the bed and gingerly shook her shoulder. She woke up and smiled.

"Breakfast is ready…..I'm not sure if it's edible 'cause I made it." I laughed and she giggled a bit.

"Alright be right out," Keira said and I walked out of the room and went into the kitchen. I sat across from Alicia, who was waiting patiently to start eating. Keira walked in and sat in the middle of Alicia and me.

"Alright….let's eat." I smiled and we all dug in. I was still freaked out over my dream but I had to push it away and move on.

**Time Fast-forward to when Gerard and his family are about to come over:**

We all had been helping get dinner ready when I heard the doorbell ring. I ran over to the door and opened it. Gerard smiled as he held Bandit, and Lindsey greeted me with a hug.

"Dinner is almost ready. But first there is someone you need to meet." I smiled and went into the kitchen where Keira and Alicia were finishing dinner. Alicia whispered something to Keira and pushed her towards me. We walked out to the living room.

"Gerard, Lindsey, Bandit; this is Keira, Keira this is my brother Gerard, his wife Lindsey and their daughter Bandit." I introduced and they gave each other hugs and exchanged smiles. We had dinner and the girls went out to the living room and Gerard and I did the dishes.

"Have you talked to Frank or Ray?" I asked picking up the dishes from the table.

"Yeah, they both have police officers outside their houses." Gerard answered, starting the hot water.

"Good…..this is all my fault." I sighed and Gerard turned off the water and shook his head.

"No, it's not. It's no one's fault but Ethan's." Gerard said seriously handing me a dish to rinse.

"If I would've just called the police…."

"Keira would be dead." Gerard finished my sentence. "Look Mikey…if you weren't meant to do what you did….you wouldn't have done it."

"Thanks Ghandi," I sighed. Gerard took a deep breath and started to talk again.

"All I'm saying is…..you did what you thought was right, and no matter what happens we are all going to be there for you." Gerard smiled and I returned it weakly. We finished up dishes and joined the girls in the living room. They were laughing and smiling, and having fun.

**Third Person:**

The Way family, and Keira were having a blast. They played charades and watched a movie, just basic family activities. But something they didn't know was that in a few short days, everything will change…..and their lives will never be the same again.


	9. Life Is A Fragile Thing

**Alicia's POV:**

It had been a few days since Mikey got Ethan's letter and no one has any trace of him. But I knew he wasn't gone, it wasn't going to be that easy. Mikey has been waking up with nightmares every night, and he looks horrible from the lack of sleep. It just breaks my heart to see Mikey like this.

Last night Mikey actually slept throughout the entire night, and he was still sleeping. We needed some groceries and I didn't want to wake Mikey up. I quietly got dressed and wrote a note telling that I was going to the market, and I should be back soon. I kissed his temple and walked downstairs. I saw Keira watching TV.

"Do you want to go to the market with me?" I asked.

"Sure…..just let me put on some shoes, you go ahead and go to the car, and I'll be right out." Keira said getting up off the couch and walking to her room. I've noticed that Keira seemed a little off; I didn't know it was about her, but there was an element of her I just couldn't trust. I shrugged it off, grabbed the car keys, and walked out of the house. I went to the car and unlocked it; I got in and turned the engine on. The radio blasted the music and I sang along to _Thanks for the Memories_ by Fall Out Boy.

Soon enough Keira walked out of the house and got into the car. "I love this song," She smiled.

"Me too, It's defiantly one of my favorite songs." I nodded as I pulled out of the driveway. I could see the police man in his car look at us and then shrug. I started to drive away from the house and towards the market.

**Mikey's POV:**

_Ring, Ring, Riiiiinnnngg._ The phone rang loudly through my ears. I groggily sat up and answered the phone next to the bed.

"Hello,"

"Did I wake you up?" I heard Ray ask on the other end.

I yawned, "Yeah, but it's all good." I saw a note on Alicia's pillow. _Gone to Market, took Keira with me. Should be back soon. Love ya' babe, Alicia._

"Oh well, Frank just called me and we were wondering if we could come over? Just to hang out ya' know? With all the Ethan shit, we just want to hang out like we did before." Ray stated.

"Yeah, that would be great." I answered with a smile.

"When would you like us to come over?" Ray asked.

"Um…how about in an hour?" I suggested.

"Alright see you then," Ray answered and then the line went dead. I hung up the phone, and got out of bed. I grabbed my clothes that I wanted to wear for the day, and headed into the bathroom. I got into the shower; it felt good to let the hot water relax my tense muscles. After I got out, I put on my clothes and went downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and poured me a cup of coffee. I put the drink of the gods up to my lips and took a drink. The warm liquid poured down my throat, and I licked my lips. I had to remember to just enjoy every little thing; or else Ethan would sallow me whole. I went to the living room and sat on the couch. I turned on the TV and watched the top 20 videos for this week. By the time that I heard a knock at the door, I had finished my coffee and was on video number 10. I got up off the couch and answered the door.

"Hey Mikey," Frank and Ray both smiled as they walked inside.

"What's up guys," I grinned as I shut the door behind them.

"Not much, well…..nope nothing exciting to report," Ray said.

"How are Cherry and Lily?" I asked Frank.

"They're good, they had doctor's appointments today, and Jamia wanted to take them." Frank smiled and walked over to the couch and sat down. Ray and I followed him and sat down beside him. We talked about random stuff for a while, and then Frank said.

"Let's play some video games!" Ray and I laughed.

"What game?" I asked standing up.

"It's all about Black Ops." Frank giggled. (Sorry I had to put that in there…because if you haven't noticed all the guys are brainwashed over that game) I smiled and put in the game. I handed a controller to Ray and Frank.

"Prepare to have your asses beat!" Frank laughed.

"Yeah, right." Ray smirked. The game started and we were all busy shooting each other.

"Ray you cheated!" Frank laughed as he was killed.

"How," Ray grinned.

"You snuck up behind me….I didn't even see you," Frank answered.

"Y'know you could look at my screen and see me coming behind you," Ray suggested with a smirk.

"I didn't even think of that," Frank said thoughtfully. Ray and I started laughing so hard that tears were falling down our cheeks.

"What's so funny," Frank asked confused.

"Just sometimes you aren't the sharpest fellow." Ray smiled.

"You guys are assholes!" Frank yelled laughing. I moved my guy so he was standing behind Frankie. I shot him in the head and I started laughing because Frank said.

"Mikey! I was too busy looking at Ray's screen!"

"Now who's getting their ass beat?" I grinned.

Frank gasped, "Michael! That cut me deep,"

"Poor Frankie….mean old Mikey hurt his feelings." Ray said ruffling Frank's hair.

"What is it National Pick on Frank Iero Day?" Frank laughed fixing his hair.

"Why yes it is…..I have it marked on my calendar." I snickered.

We played for a while and before I knew it, it was starting to get dark and Alicia was not home yet. I started to get worried, and I couldn't help but think of the worse. I turned off the game and stayed standing.

"Guys, Alicia and Keira left this morning to go to the market and she still isn't back." I said worriedly.

"I'm sure their fine….y'know girls, maybe they saw a mall and wanted to stop." Frank suggested.

"I think she would've called me." I said pacing.

"Mikey….Alicia's fine," Ray said trying to convince me. But I had a horrible feeling, a feeling I never want to have ever again.

"I have this feeling, like Alicia's hurt…..Like she needs me." I admitted.

"I'm sure you're just worried." Frank said, "Mikey why don't you sit down."

I shook my head, "I can't,"

"Mikey you need to calm down…..they're fine." Ray said sternly.

"I don't think they are," I snapped and just then I heard a knock at the door. I ran over to the door and opened it. I saw a black van speeding down the road, and then I looked down and saw her… my wife, lying on the ground, her hands clutching her stomach. Blood oozed through her fingers.

"Someone call 911!" I yelled kneeling down and scooped up Alicia into my arms. I sat down and held her. I heard running inside the house.

"Don't…..le….let…..the…them….ta..take…..you…alive." Alicia said, she reached out for my hand, I grabbed hers

"I won't…..baby hold on….the ambulance is coming…hold on Alicia." I held her close.

"Mikey…I….lo….ve…yo…you." Alicia started to cry. I saw blood fall from the corner of her mouth.

"I love you too, baby." I couldn't control myself; tears fell from my eyes. Alicia then fell limp in my arms. I shook her gently.

"No….Alicia! Alicia please….come back! Baby, I need you! Don't leave me please, please baby come back!" I yelled, but Alicia didn't move, I held her closer to me a cried.

**Ray's POV:**

I called 911, and they were sending an ambulance over. Frank and I kept our distance as Mikey cried. I've only seen Mikey cry twice before, and that was when Gerard was really sick when he was an alcoholic, and when his grandmother died. But I've never seen him cry like this before, it brought tears to my eyes, I looked over to Frank and he was crying softly. Mikey rocked Alicia back and forth and kept telling her to come back. We saw the red and blue lights appear at the front of the house.

**Mikey's POV:**

"Son…..you'll have to let her go," The man said to me, I shook my head.

"I can't….." I whispered.

"Mikey, come on…let her go…..it's okay…..they need to see her." Ray cooed, he took my shoulders, and pulled me away.

"No I can't leave her!" I cried, but Ray picked me up from under my arms and brought me into the house. I tried to pull away from him but he wrapped his arms around me. "Ray I have to go to her! Let me go!" I pounded my fists against his chest.

"She's safe now….no one can hurt her now." I heard Ray was crying. But I collapsed in his arms, my legs just gave away.

**Frank's POV:**

Mikey just went into hysterics. He started to hit Ray really hard, but Ray didn't let him go. I could see the blood on Mikey's shirt and hands, I felt horrible and I didn't know what to do. But then Mikey gave away, he fell but Ray carried him over to the couch and sat him down. He let Mikey cry into his shoulder. I couldn't believe this was happening, this was a sign…..a sign that Ethan wasn't afraid to kill. Something I just now realized was Ethan also had Keira. And he was going to do anything to make Mikey miserable.


	10. She's GoneForever

**Ray's POV:**

One of the paramedics came over to Mikey, Frank and I, he looked sad, and disappointed. He coughed to announce himself. Mikey looked at him with fearful eyes, knowing what he was about to be told.

"I'm sorry Mr. Way, your wife has died, we weren't able to bring back a pulse."

Mikey closed his eyes and let a few more tears fall, "Do you know how she died…..what the wound was made by?" He asked weakly.

"We think it was a knife wound, I am so sorry for you loss Mr. Way." The paramedic stated and then left to help the others get Alicia's body.

"This can't be happening….she can't be dead." Mikey shook his head, as he whispered.

"It's going to be okay," I said trying to soothe him.

"No, it's not going to be okay, nothing's ever going to be okay again." Mikey said and he stood up; and walked into the kitchen.

"Frank, can you call Gerard. Mikey needs his older brother right now." I asked, Frank nodded and got up to call Gerard. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Everything had turned upside down in just a matter of a week. Mikey's life was turned inside out because he did a good deed. If there is a God, he must be trying to tell Mikey something. Frank walked back into the living room. We all had been crying, so his eyes were red and distraught.

"I can't believe this is happening…..and why to Mikey. Mikey has always been there for everyone." Frank sighed and sat down next to me.

"Well it looks like it's our turn to be there for him." I stated patting Frank on the back.

"Everything just seems so surreal. I can't believe she's actually dead." Frank whispered.

"I can't either, did Gerard pick up?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's coming right over." Frank answered, I nodded. Just a couple of hours ago we were playing a video game, but now, now one of our dear friends had been murdered. And the man who killed Alicia also had Keira…I never got to meet Keira, and I was kinda sad about that. Frank and I heard the door open and Gerard walk in. He looked worried.

"Where's Mikey?" He asked.

"He went into the kitchen." Frank answered, Gerard then walked into the kitchen.

**Gerard's POV:**

I slowly entered the kitchen, and saw my baby brother sitting at the counter, holding a cup of coffee. Mikey wasn't drinking it, he just stared at it, and tears silently fell down his cheeks.

"Mikey….Mikey I'm so sorry." I walked up closer to him; he still didn't take his eyes off his coffee.

"Gerard….she's dead, Alicia…he killed her….and he has Keira." Mikey whimpered.

"It's going to be okay, we'll find Keira." I said and took a step closer. But Mikey, he looked at me with furious eyes; and he stood up and threw his cup at the ground, making it shatter to many pieces and coffee splashed everywhere.

"Why do people keep telling me that? It's not going to be okay! My wife is dead! A Young girl is missing! NOTHING is fucking okay!" Mikey screamed at me.

"Mikey I know it seems hard right now…." Mikey cut me off, he got in my face.

"You have no clue how I feel right now! You haven't lost the one thing you love most in the world! You didn't have to hold your dying wife in your arms and tell her to hold on!" Mikey roared and that's when I noticed the blood on his shirt and hands.

"Please, Mikey take a deep breath, you're right I don't know how you feel, but I do know what it's like to lose someone." I was trying to remain calm.

"Are you talking about Grandma? She died five years ago! You have no idea what it's like to lose your wife!" Mikey yelled, he basically just said our grandmother didn't mean anything to me.

"Grandma meant a whole lot to me, and yes she may not be my wife but she was still someone I held close to my heart." I could tell my voice was rising a bit. Mikey just rolled his eyes and shoved past me. I saw him walk out of the kitchen and out the front door. I sighed and ran after him. I saw Frank and Ray just staring at me, but I didn't even stop to look at them.

"Mikey! Mikey!" I yelled and I saw him running down the street, so I chased after him. Soon enough I was close enough to tackle him, so I waited until we were in front of a lawn, and then I jumped on him. I pulled him down to the ground, where he was trying to push me off of him; but I stayed firm.

"Gerard let go of me!" He yelled.

"No!" I yelled back. Pretty soon Mikey gave up and started crying again.

"I'm sorry Gee, I'm sorry I yelled at you." He whispered and I knew he wouldn't run away, so I rolled off of him and sat down next to him.

"It's okay, I understand." I said back, Mikey looked up at me.

"I can't believe she's gone. Alicia's gone." Mikey weakly said, I brought him into a hug and held him close as Mikey cried.


	11. Alone In This Bed

**Hey all you fabulous readers! Listen to this song while reading this chapter:**

**It's called Alone in This Bed (Capeside) By Framing Hanley and it fits this chapter so perfectly!**

**Mikey's POV:**

It had been two days since Alicia was killed. I had given my police report, they insisted on doing an autopsy so they could determine the real cause of death. I didn't want them to cut open my wife, but I guess if it helped them get closer to finding Ethan and Keira, then I guess it was okay. I hadn't been home since Alicia died, I had been staying at Gerard's house. Today was her funeral, and I was putting on my black suit, the one Alicia had told me before that she love. Usually Alicia insisted on doing my tie, because she was always saying I didn't do it right, but today I struggled with getting it just right for her. I sat on the bed and put my shoes on; I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Mikes, are you ready?" Gerard asked stepping into the room. He was wearing his black suit, and he wore his tennis shoes that Alicia had gotten him for Christmas.

"Yeah," I said softly, I stood up and Gerard patted my shoulder before we went downstairs. Lindsey held Bandit, Lindsey was wearing a knee length black dress, and black high heels. She also wore the silver bow necklace that Alicia had gotten her when she gave birth to Bandit. Bandit was wearing a black dress with white tights, and black flats. Lindsey looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I took a deep breath before getting into the car.

It was about a twenty minute drive to the church, and when we got there, there were only a few cars in the parking lot. I got out and saw someone I didn't expect to see. Bob. Bob Bryar.

He walked over to us, with a grim face. He pulled me into a hug, and he held me tight. "I didn't want to see you again under these circumstances." He whispered. Yes he may have left the band, but I still considered him one of my best friends.

"Me either," I whispered back, I felt the tears stinging my eyes. He let go of me and took a step back.

"I'm so sorry," He said, with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you," I nodded, and then Bob looked to Gerard and Lindsey. They gave each other hugs. This was defiantly a bittersweet reunion. Pretty soon everyone was here and the service began. When the minister asked if anyone had anything to say, Alicia father spoke, Frank spoke, Alicia's brother, and then I rose to say something.

I cleared my throat, "Alicia….she was the most amazing, beautiful, inspiring girl I have ever met. When we got married, I thought it must have been a dream, because I didn't deserve her, she was perfect in every way. I couldn't have asked for anyone better, because there was none. I loved her with my whole heart, and I still do….."I started to feel tears fall down my cheeks, "She will always live in my heart, and…." I couldn't go any farther I broke down. I could hear the soft cries of the people attending the service. Gerard wrapped his arm around me and brought me back to the pew. Soon enough the service was over and it was time to carry Alicia's casket to the hearse. Alicia's brother and I were in the front, Gerard and Frank in the middle, Ray and Alicia's father in the back. We stepped in sync to the hearse and gently lowered the casket to the back of the hearse.

We then drove to the cemetery that Alicia was being buried in. Everyone arrived to the burial site with red roses, me I held a single white rose. The minister said the final words and everyone said their goodbyes, I waited until they were done. When everyone finished, I stood up and walked over to my wife. I kissed the rose and put it on top of all the red roses. I kneeled down next to her, and set my forehead on the smooth dark wood.

"Hey baby, I'm so sorry this happened to you. This is all my fault, if I were to only call the cops you would still be here. I miss you so much, why did he take you from me? I still need you; I need you here with me. I know I promise not to let them take me alive, but I don't know if I can stay strong without you, you're my strong tower, my light house. I love you so much, and I don't want to say goodbye, I never want to say goodbye. We were supposed to have a family, grow old together. I'm not going to say goodbye, because I'm not leaving you. You're going to always be in my heart, I love you babe, and I'll never forget you." I slowly stood up and saw Gerard waiting for me; he had tears running down his face.

"She loved you so much Mikey." He said as he brought me into a hug. I held onto him tightly, and cried into his shoulder. His stroked the back of my head and tried soothing me. About five minutes later we walked back to the car, where Lindsey sat in the passenger seat and Bandit in the car-seat in the back. I got in the back seat and Gerard in the driver's seat. We decided not to have a reception, just because I didn't want to hear anymore 'I'm so sorry'. But I knew a lot of people were meeting at a local diner, one of Alicia's favorite places to eat.

"Gerard can you take me home?" I asked and Gerard looked at me trough the rearview mirror.

"Are you sure," He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I nodded and Gerard nodded back. It was quiet the rest of the car ride; until we reached my house.

"Call us if you need anything." Lindsey said sweetly.

"I will thanks." I said and got out of the car, Gerard got out too. It was dark now, and the stars twinkled brightly in the sky.

Gerard hugged me again, "I love you so much,"

"I love you too," I whispered back.

"If you want me to come get at any time just call okay?" Gerard stated.

"Okay," I nodded. Gerard kissed my forehead and got back into the car, and I walked into the house. I took a deep breath, and looked around. Everything looked so normal, but nothing was normal, everything was wrong; everything reminded me of her. I slowly walked up the stairs, and looked at all the pictures as I did. I smiled when I got to the one with Alicia holding onto my back, we were both laughing. I walked into our room, and started to cry when I realized I would never hold her in my arms again. Never would I kiss her, never would I breathe in her sweet scent.

Never again.

I walked into the closet, got changed into sweats and a tee-shirt. I also grabbed one of Alicia's shirts and held it close to my chest. I cried knowing this would be the closest I would ever get to touching her again. I walked over to the bed, got under the covers. And I cried, cried until exhaustion led me into a dreamless sleep.


	12. Late Night Phone Calls

**Mikey's POV:**

_I was in a dark room. A small dark room. There were no doors, and no windows, but yet I heard a scream, a scream of pure pain. I looked around and saw nothing, nothing to tell me where I was. Another scream. I realized that the scream came from my brother._

_ "Gerard! Gerard where are you?" I called. No answer….just another scream._

_ "Gerard!" I ran over to the wall and started to hit my fists against the cold surface._

_ "Mikey! Help me! Please get me out of here!" Gerard's voice sounded scared._

_ "I'm trying! I can't get out!" I yelled back._

_ "Why'd you do this to me?" It sounded like he was crying._

_ "I'm sorry…..I'm so sorry!" I screamed back…..my fist's becoming numb from hitting the wall._

_ "It's your fault I'm here! It's your fault he got me!" Gerard yelled._

I sat up straight in my bed, sweat pouring from my brow. My breathing was heavy and I could feel myself shaking. I closed my eyes and ran my hand through my hair in frustration. Ethan was getting to me…..how was I supposed to block him out? He killed my wife, and kidnapped Keira. Sadly Ethan might get away with it; the police had no idea where Ethan was, and that scared me. The fact that the cruel man who killed my wife might if fact get away.

I looked over at the clock; 4:20 AM. Just then the phone rang. I cocked my head, I was confuse. Who the hell would call this early?

"Hello," I answered

"Hello Mikey," I didn't recognize the voice.

"Who is this,"

"You know exactly who I am." It was Ethan.

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled at him.

"Let's not use such harmful words… I just want to talk to you."

"You killed my wife you bastard! Where's Keira?" I said harshly.

"Did I kill your wife? And don't worry about Keira she fine…for now."

"If you hurt her….."

"You'll what? You couldn't even protect your own wife." Ethan spat. I stayed silent….he was right I had failed at protecting Alicia. "That's what I thought….It's been a lovely chat but I have to go now. Good night Mikey." The line went dead.

I chucked the phone across the room; I heard it break against the wall. I let my head fall into my hands. I felt tears fall down my cheeks. He was right…I couldn't even protect Alicia how in the hell would I be able to protect Keira…..or anyone else in that matter.

I sighed and got out of bed. I made my way down stairs and to the kitchen; I grabbed an empty glass and filled it with water. I shakily brought the glass to my lips and took a drink. I hated these stupid nightmares, they just seemed so damn real, that I was losing my touch with reality. I was forgetting what was real and what was fiction. I looked down at my hands and they were still shaking, I sighed and turned on the TV.I smiled as I saw that _Ghostbusters_ was on, I put it on and let my mind wander.

What if Ethan hurts Keira? What if he gets Gerard? What if he gets one of my friends? I would never be able to live with myself. Ethan was doing all of this because of me. He killed my wife because of me. Alicia died because of what I did. I let my head rest against the couch, I closed my eyes, and allowed myself to slowly fall back to sleep.

**Gerard's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of my baby girl crying, I felt Lindsey start to get out of bed.

"Don't worry honey; it's my turn." I said and Lindsey smiled.

"Thanks hun," She said and laid back down. I got out of bed and walked down the hall to Bandit's room. I walked into the room and over to her crib. I picked her up, and started to soothe her.

"Sssshhh…daddy's here. It's okay I'm here." Bandit's crying started to recede, and then I started to sing to her. Her crying stopped and her eyes fluttered closed and fell back to sleep. I smiled and kissed my angel. I looked at the clock 7: 57 AM.

I decided that I was going to call Mikey, just to check on him. I walked downstairs, picked up the phone, and dialed Mikey's number. After the fifth ring Mikey answered.

"Hey," He sounded tired.

"Hey, did I wake you up?" I asked.

"Yeah, no big deal…so what's up?" I felt bad about waking him up, when he hasn't been getting enough sleep in the first place.

"Oh um…..well I just woke up and wanted to make sure you were alright." I answered.

"I'm fine Gee, thanks for always looking out for me," Mikey sounded grateful.

"That's what big brother's are for," I laughed, I heard Mikey chuckle.

"Yeah, and I have a pretty damn good brother." Mikey said.

"I have a pretty awesome brother too," I smiled.

"Gee….I had a nightmare last night." Mikey sounded scared.

"What happened,"

"He was hurting you, and you kept saying it was my fault." I knew Mikey had nightmares, and when he did, they were bad; very realistic.

"Don't worry he won't get me, and nothing is your fault, don't you ever think that. Nothing was ever your fault." I said in a gentle but firm tone.

"I was so scared I was going to lose you. I don't want to lose anybody else." He sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

"You won't lose anybody else, we aren't leaving you okay," I stated.

"Okay….Gee I love you."

"I love you too," I smiled and then the line went dead. This is when it hit me. This is when I truly realized how much Mikey needed me, and how scared he was.


	13. Things Aren't Always What They Seem

**Mikey's POV:**

I decided not to tell Gerard about Ethan calling me; there was nothing to tell, all he did was make me feel like shit. Ethan didn't threaten me; he just made me doubt myself. After Gee called me I made myself breakfast and watched TV.

Nothing all that exciting was on, so I kept changing from channel to channel. After about two hours of channel surfing I heard a knock at the door. I smiled, thinking it was one of the guys; I was really bored so it would be good to have some company. I got up and walked over to the door. I was shocked to find out who was standing at my door. _Keira_.

I opened the door and brought her into a hug. "How did you get away? Did he hurt you?"

"Mikey I'm fine; it's easy to get away from a dumbass." She grinned. I looked up and saw no police car, and I remembered there was a five minute window where there was no one watching my house. I let go of Keira and backed away, she was smirking. Surely enough I saw Ethan standing behind her. Keira stepped aside and let Ethan in.

I ran into the kitchen, grabbing the first knife I saw. Ethan walked in and laughed. "You honestly think you can take me down?" My hands were shaking, and I knew I couldn't, Ethan was stronger than me. Ethan ran towards me, and I was able to actually stab him in the arm. He let out a scream.

"You shouldn't have done that!" He grabbed the knife from his arm and threw it to the floor. Great now I have no weapon.

He lunged at me and we fell to the floor. He started to hit me…..hard. I tried getting him off me, I was kicking and clawing at his arm but he wouldn't budge. I felt blood running from my nose and lip. Ethan grabbed my temples, picked my head up, and slammed it on the ground. My vision went fuzzy and then back to normal. Ethan laughed and took out a white cloth and he shoved it against my face; over my mouth and nose. Every time I breathed my lungs would sting, I was breathing in toxic fumes. Soon enough I went light headed, and my eye lids fell.

**Gerard's POV:**

I was worried about Mikey, he sounded really upset over the phone. I decided that I was going to go over to his house, and give him some company.

"Hey Lindz…..I'm going over to Mikey's for a bit!" I yelled pulling on my jacket.

"Okay! Are you going to be back for dinner?" She asked from the kitchen. She was probably feeding Bandit.

"I should be!" I said back.

"Alright love you!"

"Love you too!" I said and walked out the door.

I went over to my car, got in, and drove off. It's about a ten twenty minute drive to Mikey's house, the whole time I thought of him. How scared he was. How he had lost his wife. How much he's been through this past week. Pretty soon I was pulling into Mikey's driveway. I got out and knocked at the door. No answer. I knocked again. No footsteps. I tried again. No sound. I started to get worried and I tried opening the door. And surprisingly it opened; this scared me because Mikey would never leave the door open. Not after Alicia dying. Gerard cautiously walked into his baby brother's house. The TV was on, but Mikey wasn't watching it.

"Mikey!" I called out. No response.

"Mikey! This isn't funny!" Silence.

"C'mon man! You're scaring me." Nothing. I walked into the kitchen, and I saw two pools of blood, and a bloody knife. God no. I ran out to the police officer.

"He has my brother! They took him!"

The officer got out of the car and we ran into the house. Once the officer saw the blood and knife, he called for backup. He sat me down on the couch and started to ask me questions. I answered them, but I didn't really care about the questions.

Ethan had my brother. And I was going to get Mikey back.


	14. A Human Can Only Take So Much

**Gerard's POV:**

I couldn't believe this was happening. Ethan had my baby brother….and God knows what he is doing to him. I couldn't even think straight. I was still sitting on Mikey's couch, but there were now a lot of cops, and they made me nervous. That Detective…Detective Drake I think came by and spoke to me. Saying that he would do everything he could do to find Mikey. I just nodded my head, like I said I can't even think straight…how in the hell am I supposed to speak. Eventually Lindsey walked in holding Bandit.

"Gerard! What happened?" She ran over to me, she looked scared and worried.

"I walked in….went to the kitchen…and the blood." I was scared. What is Mikey was dead? I couldn't go on without Mikey.

"They'll find him Gerard. It's okay, they'll find him." Lindsey said trying to reassure me. She set Bandit down on the couch and wrapped her arms around me. I really wanted to believe Lindsey but what if we didn't. What if I never saw my little brother again?

**Frank's POV:**

I turned on the news, with Cherry in my lap. Lily was in Jamia's lap, Jamia and I cuddled up next to each other.

_"Breaking news. 30 year old Michael Way was forcibly taken from his home earlier this morning. We were told that his older brother Gerard Way walked in, finding blood in the kitchen. We are to believe that the abduction has something to do with Keira James. Michael saved Keira last week, and the man Ethan Taylor, escaped from custody last week. If you have any information regarding Michael's abduction please call the local police station at 909-567-7777. Thank you…."_

I stared wide eyed at the screen. Ethan has Mikey? This can't be happening.

"Baby I'm so sorry." Jamia said rubbing my arm.

"No…no….." I got up and set Cherry down and ran over to the phone. I dialed Ray's number; Ray picked up after the second ring.

"Frank did you hear about Mikey?"

"Yeah, I just did. I can't believe it though…" I was scared as shit right now. One of my best friends was missing…taken by a violent man.

"I can't either. I don't want to." Ray sounded nervous and frightened.

"Me neither…Ray what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Maybe we should head over to Mikey's….Gerard may still be there."

"You're right…..I'll leave right now and pick you up on the way." I stated urgently.

"Alright, see you soon." Rat said and hung up. I ran upstairs, threw my shoes on, and grabbed my sweatshirt.

"Jamia I'm going over to Mikey's to see if Gee is still there." I said picking up my keys.

"Okay…honey please e careful." She pleaded.

"I will…..love you!" I yelled running out the door. I went over to my car and got in. The drive to Ray's was only five minutes, he was already waiting outside. He ran over to the car and got in. My tires screeched as I drove away from Ray's house.

The drive to Mikey's was quite, we didn't have anything to say…we were both worried to death about our friend. The normally thirty minute drive, I made it in ten. There weren't many police cars around the house and luckily Gee's car was still parked outside. I stopped the car and Ray and I nearly jumped out of the car. We ran into the house and saw Gerard, Lindsey and Bandit sitting on the couch.

"Gerard…..I'm so sorry." Ray said stepping closer to Gerard. Gerard shook his head.

"We talked on the phone a few minutes before I came over. He was taken so quickly." Gerard put his head in his hands.

"They'll find him Gerard….they have too." I mumbled.

"If they don't I will." Gerard said seriously.

"Gee, they'll find him….Ethan couldn't have gotten very far." Lindsey said patting her husband's shoulder.

"He was never far in the first place. He had to know when the exact time when Mikey would be unwatched. Ethan was watching Mikey….getting to know his schedule. Mikey never stood a chance." Gerard said in a defeated voice.

"Mikey will never give up. Mikey's a fighter." Ray said firmly.

"Yeah I know that. Let's just hope he has a lot of fight in him." Gerard sighed and walked out of the house. Gee was right…..and human can only take so much.


	15. I Knew You'd Be Fun To Play With

**Mikey's POV:**

My head was pounding, and my arms ached…but I didn't know why my arms hurt. I haven't opened my eyes yet; truthfully I was afraid too, afraid of what I would see. Finally I knew I had to, so I slowly let my eyes open. I was in a small, damp, dark room. I was strapped to what felt like a metal bed frame; but I wasn't lying down, I was standing up. The reason my arms hurt was that they hung loosely above my head. I was definitely confused, where was I? I needed to get out of here, I didn't want to die.

I looked around for a window, anything to tell me where I was. Nothing, just an empty room with no windows. I pulled against the metal restraints, but they would not release me. I took a deep breath and then tried to slip one of my hands through. I only managed to cut up my wrist, I cursed under my breath. I heard a door open and footsteps walk closer to me.

"Ah…he's finally awake." Ethan exclaimed clapping his hands together.

"Let me go! Bastard let me go!" I yelled at him.

"Now, now, harsh words will not get you anywhere." Ethan smiled. I spit at Ethan, I actually was able to make it on his face. Ethan growled and lunged at me. He gripped my throat, and got close to my face.

"You better watch it…..you're going to die anyway, might as well make it easy for yourself." He whispered harshly.

"Screw you!" I barked. Ethan let go of my throat and hit me hard across the face. My check stung, but I wasn't going to show him any weakness, I wasn't going to give him that pleasure.

"You're lucky I didn't just kill you at your home." Ethan snapped.

"Why didn't you hmm…..what do you want with me?" I shouted.

"By the time we're done with you you'll wish he had." Keira smiled, walking into the room.

"Keira what the hell? What did I ever do to you?" I snarled.

"You're not as innocent as you play out to be….they never are." Keira said stepping up to me.

"What is that supposed to mean? Keira just let me go!" I yelled.

"Mikey…don't you see? I was planning this the whole time. Right when you walked through that door to save me….I knew you were going to be fun to play with." She smiled grabbing my face with her index finger and thumb.

"I shouldn't have ever saved you." I barked.

"Wow I guess rockstars are dumb….I was never in needed to be saved. Ethan would have never killed me. See Ethan and I are a team…we work together to get what we want."Keira grinned.

I was furious…..this whole time she had been planning on killing me. "You bitch!"

She pursed her lips and slapped me. "Now Mikey….that's was one of Alicia's last words."

I was taken aback from her comment, "Are you telling me you're the one that killed Alicia?"

"Good boy….you actually caught on to something. Yes I killed your wife, she never trusted me. On the way to the market she told me to leave, that she wanted me gone…so you see she had to die. If I let her live she would've told you." Keira explained.

Then I remembered Alicia saying before she was killed to not let them take you alive. She was trying to warn me. I felt tears form in my eyes.

"Ah…look Ethan he's crying. What you miss your wife? Your play toy?" Keira smiled.

"Shut the hell up," I roared. Ethan laughed, and Keira giggled.

"Y'know I don't like being told what to do. Never have, never will." Keira smirked.

She walked over to light switch. That's when I saw the wires connecting the bed frame to an outlet. Oh God. She was going to electrocute me. My eyes widen as she switched the switch. My muscles started to convulse, and every part of my body raged in pain. I let out a piercing scream; I couldn't help but scream I was in so much pain. I heard Ethan laughing, I felt so weak. It felt like hours before Keira turned off the power.

Even with the power off, my muscles still convulsed, and every one of them were sore. Keira came up to me, our noses almost touched.

"See this is what happens when you make me mad. I suggest you don't do it often. "She was still smiling! That girl never quits smiling! I couldn't get my mouth to move, none of my muscles worked properly. Keira patted my cheek and giggled.

"See I knew you'd be fun to play with." She laughed and left the room, Ethan trailing behind her. I had to get out of here….I couldn't go through this for very long.


	16. The Not Converstation

**Gerard's POV:**

It's been two days since Mikey was taken, and the cops hadn't found shit. I was seriously worried and I just wanted my baby brother back. I had basically shut myself down, and wanted for someone to find Mikey. Lindsey would give me apologetic looks, and tell me everything would be okay, but I knew it wasn't. If we got Mikey back, he would never be the same, never be the easy going, laughing person. He would always be on edge, and scared. The sound of the phone ringing interrupted my thoughts. I slowly got up and walked to the phone.

"Hello," I answered.

"Is this a Mr. Gerard Way?" The male voice asked.

"Yeah, and who is this?"

"Detective Drake, we met earlier this week." Oh no…..they found Mikey.

"Have you found my brother?" I asked worriedly.

"I regret to say no…..but if you would come down to the station…there is something I wish to share with you."

"Okay…..I'll be down as soon as I can." I nodded and hung up the phone. I ran upstairs, took a quick shower, and got dressed.

"Honey what's wrong?" Lindsey asked as I was putting on my belt.

"Detective Drake just called, he wants to tell me something." I explained.

"Okay….just be careful." Lindsey smiled, I put on my shirt. I kissed my wife's forehead and said.

"Don't worry…..I'll be fine." I put on my shoes and went downstairs. I grabbed my keys and got into my car. I sped to the police department and parked my car. I went into the office to be greeted with a woman at the front desk.

"How may I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"Drake asked me to come down." I answered.

"Why yes….Mr. Way his office if right over there." She pointed me to his office and I nodded. I walked to the office, and opened the door. Detective Drake was sitting down reading a file.

"You wanted to see me?" I announced myself.

"Gerard! I'm so sorry I didn't hear you come in." Drake welcomed, "Please have a seat." I went over to the seat and sat across from him.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" I asked eager to hear what was so important.

"Oh….yes! Do you want coffee because I feel I need a coffee?" What the hell is with this guy?

"Um no thank you." I said politely.

"Okay then…..I'll be right back." Drake nodded and pushed the file closer to me and gave me the 'read it' look. Drake then left the room. I snatched up the file and read to whom it belonged to. Keira James. I looked at the file with confusion and then opened it.

It turns out she was had an abusive father….a really abusive father. From ages four to ten she had been admitted into the hospital two-hundred and fifty- seven times. He was also a wife beater, she had, had a shitty child life. I flipped the page to read that her father murdered her mother when she was ten. She had been put into child services, and was moved from home to home until she was eighteen. But here is when it gets interesting. She has been a suspect of ten murders. All men. Same exact thing that was happening to Mikey happened to these men. They saved her, someone close to them died, and then they go missing. But this is what scared me…four days after they went missing they were found dead. How was she not in prison? How is she not gone? How is she still doing this?

This means we have two days to find Mikey before they killed him. The door opened and Drake walked through a steaming cup of coffee in hand.

"Detective…why hasn't she been caught yet?" I asked.

"No one had enough evidence to prove she had done it." He answered.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier…why didn't you tell Mikey earlier?" I said, if he had…none of this would've happened.

"I just got her file late last night. The last city where they murdered someone was New York. Their fax machine was out of order….so they had to send it to us." Drake sighed, "Gerard do whatever you need to do to get your brother back. I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

"Sir….are you telling me to kill them?"

"No…I'm telling you to go after them." Drake said taking a drink of his coffee.

"I don't even know where they are." I said.

"Look at where Keira lived as a child." He nodded. I looked down. 12367 5th street. That was only one hour from here.

"Drake….why are you telling me to go…why not you?" I asked.

"They'll kill Mikey right away if they see cops outside their window…if you go they won't." Drake answered simply.

"Alright…thank you so much sir." I nodded standing up.

"Gerard…this conversation never happened. I left to get coffee…and the file fell…and you saw the address." Drake said seriously.

"What conversation," I smiled.

"Good man," Drake said patting my shoulder. I left the station and went home. I ran upstairs, and grabbed something I wished I would never see again. The gun. The gun I bought when I was depressed, the gun I held to my right temple. The gun that Mikey pulled away from me. I put on a jacket and hid the gun in the pocket.

"Gerard…what did Drake talk to you about?" Lindsey asked.

"Safety precautions." I smiled.

"Oh really…what precautions are we going to take." Lindsey didn't believe me and I knew I had to tell her the truth. I sighed.

"I know where Mikey is…I'm going to go save him." I said and Lindsey gasped.

"Gerard….what if they kill you?"

"They won't…..I can't let them kill my brother." I said seriously.

"Please be careful…..Bandit needs her daddy." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm coming back." I smiled and kissed her. I ran downstairs and out the door. I got in my car and drove away. Don't worry Mikey I'm coming.

**Mikey's POV:**

They loved flipping that switch. They loved to hear me scream, they laughed when I couldn't control my limbs. On top of being electrocuted, they hit me and mocked me. I didn't know how much more I could take.

"Cut him down," Keira ordered. Ethan smiled as he knew what they were going to do to me. Ethan walked up to me and pulled out a knife. He cut the restraints and I fell to the floor. I tried standing up, but I was still shaking from my last electrocution.

Ethan laughed and kicked me hard in the ribs; I didn't even try moving away from him. I could feel him rip my shirt off; I felt the cold hard ground on my chest. Ethan held me down as Keira straddled me. I was scared….and confused. I had no idea what they were going to do to me. I then felt the stinging pain of a knife craving into my skin. Deep, deep into my back. I screamed, and tried to get them off of me. That only resulted in Ethan smacking my head on the floor. Everything went fuzzy after that, that is until everything went black.


	17. HERO

**Gerard's POV:**

I drove as fast as I could. I made it to the small, run-down house in an hour and a half. I quietly pulled up and parked the car. I had my hand gripping the gun tightly, I knew Ethan was strong to I had to be prepared to do what needed to be done. I silently made my way to the front door, I turned the door knob; and to my surprise the door opened. The inside of the house was just like the outside. Old and run-down. A single couch was all the front room had, I tried to be as quiet as possible, and I just needed to get Mikey.

"Look the big brother came to the rescue." I heard a deep voice come from behind me, I spun around. Making sure my gun was unseen. It was Ethan, and he had a smile plastered across his face.

"Where's Mikey?" I asked.

"Like I'm going to just tell you," He laughed.

"You better tell me," I snapped.

"Or what, pretty boy?" He snickered and he ran towards me. He was able to punch me making me fall to the ground.

"Wow…..you and you're brother really do suck at fighting," He kicked my side, I gasped at the pain. He wasn't going to take me down this easily. He tried kicking me again but I grabbed his ankle and pulled hard, causing him to fall to the ground. I quickly stood up, Ethan then stood bewildered that I was able to bring him down in the first place. I kicked him in the stomach, making him lean against the wall. I shoved my forearm against his throat and with my free hand I pressed the gun against his temple.

"Nicely done….better than you little brother could ever do. Do you ever feed that kid? I mean come on…..he's nothing but skin and bones." Ethan smiled. "He looks very unhealthy."

"Now tell me where Mikey is," I growled.

"I know you'll never kill me; you can't take a life. So why tell you, you are no threat to me." Ethan grinned. I smirked.

"Now did I ever say anything about killing you," I lowered my gun and pulled the trigger, making a bullet wound in his leg. Ethan screamed.

"Tell me where my brother is….now." I barked. Ethan remained silent, "Very well then…." I moved the gun to his other leg and pulled the trigger.

"What the hell!" He yelled in obvious pain.

"What you don't like the pain. The pain you put my brother through…you nothing but a weak man hiding behind muscle. Now tell me where he is." I roared.

"Go to hell!" Ethan yelled, I sighed and move my gun a little higher.

"Now I know you wouldn't want me to pull the trigger now." I whispered. Ethan gulped, but remained silent. I cocked the gun. Ethan was sweating and breathing hard.

"He's in the basement! Mikey's in the basement!" He yelled.

"Good man…" I said releasing him. Ethan fell to the ground, unable to stand back up. I kneeled down next to him and whispered.

"Don't ever come between two brothers. One of them is bound to screw you up." I smiled and stood up.

I ran to the basement door, I quickly opened it, and ran down the stairs. It was dark, dimly lit by a single light bulb. The smell of burning flesh filled my nostrils. I made it to the bottom of the stairs and looked around. There in the opposite corner, lay a limp figure. I slowly made my way to the person. The closer I became the more I knew it was Mikey. He had his back faced to me and was shirtless. The more steps I took, the more I saw the word carved into Mikey's skin. The word read HERO.

I took a deep breath and kneeled down next to him. "Mikey….Mikey it's me Gerard."

"Gee…." He breathed…he sounded so weak. He slowly turned over and I saw his face. He was covered in bruises, and he had a large gash on the right side of his forehead. Then I noticed his wrists. Cut up, blistered, and burned. I then realized what they had done to my baby brother. How much pain they put him through.

"Mikes, I'm here. I'm right here."

"Gee….I let them take me alive." Mikey whimpered.

"No, you haven't….you're going to….."

"Drop the weapon and step away from him." I heard Keira order. I felt the cold touch of a gun on the back of my head. I gently put down my gun and stood up. I took a few steps away from Mikey, Keira stepped in front of me; holding a gun at my head.

"Keira you don't have to do this….just let us go." I pleaded.

"Why would I do that? I can kill two men on the same day….why would let them go?" She yelled.

"I know what your father did to you…and your mother. I know you're angry….but Mikey isn't anything like your father." I said trying to remain calm.

"All men are like my father! They have to get what they want or they turn violent." Keira barked.

"Not Mikey…Mikey didn't want me to be an alcoholic…but he was there for me. When most people weren't Mikey was there for me. No violence even entered the picture." I explained.

"You have it all wrong! All men are evil and can't be trusted! Every time I look at one….I see my father!" Keira screamed tears falling down her face.

"That's right….you see your father…not the real person they are. Mikey is nothing like you father…please, Keira, let us go." I begged.

"Y'know you keep saying Mikey isn't like my father….what about you? Do you get mad when you don't get what you want?" Keira asked venom dripping off her voice. She took a few steps closer to me; holding the gun at my chest.

"No….I'm not like your father…really no man other than your father is like your father." I stated. I heard her cock the gun, I took a deep breath.

BANG!


	18. Coma

**Third Person:**

**BANG!**

Gerard waited for the pain to come. Waited to fall to the ground, clutching his chest. But it never happened. The bullet never hit him. He felt no pain, he opened his eyes and he didn't see Keira. Gerard looked at his feet and saw Keira on the ground. A bullet through her head. She was dead but who had killed her, Gerard thought.

Gerard glanced up and saw his brother…his baby brother holding a gun. The gun which Keira had forced Gerard to drop. Mikey had killed Keira. Gerard ran over to his brother and kneeled down next to him.

**Gerard's POV:**

Mikey was breathing hard, and he was shaking. He looked so fragile…..so scared.

"Sh….she…was…go…going to…ki…kill you." Mikey was struggling to talk. I knew I needed to get him to a hospital fast. I know I'm supposed to pick up someone who is injured. But I had to…I needed to get him to a hospital. I took off my sweatshirt and wrapped it around my brother, and then I gently scooped Mikey in my arms….I was shocked. He weighed, like, nothing. They must not have given him any food at all. Mikey whimpered.

"I'm sorry Mikey….I need to get you to a hospital." I said and Mikey nodded, letting his head fall onto my chest.

I went upstairs and saw Ethan struggling to stand up. I saw a cell phone lying on the ground by my feet. I kicked the phone over to Ethan, he quickly grabbed it. I know that I should've just stayed there, but I knew I could get Mikey to a hospital faster than the ambulance could. I quickly ran out to my car and opened the back seat door. Gingerly I set Mikey down in the back seat, I laid him down. I ran over to the driver's seat and got in. I quickly shut the door, and then Mikey said.

"Gee...I….I'm….co…col….cold." Mikey stuttered.

"Hold on Mikey….Just don't close your eyes." I said speeding away from the house. I knew the hospital was ten miles away. I could make that in five minute's easily. I was surprised I wasn't pulled over because I was going eighty in a twenty zone. I made it to the hospital in five; I stopped the car right at the front door of the ER. I quickly got out and got Mikey out of the car.

I went into the hospital and the nurse gasped when she saw Mikey.

"Please help him." I pleaded.

"We need a bed!" She screamed a few men pushed a bed over to us. I gently set Mikey down.

"Gee…." He reached out his hand.

"I'll be right here when you get out." I kissed his hand and they rolled him away. Several doctors around him. I knew he would need to go into surgery, and I had no clue how long he would be in there.

"Sir…why do you have blood on your face?" The nurse asked. My eyes widened and I realized that I must have Keira's blood all over me. I ran to the nearest bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror. To my horror I had blood splattered on my face, and a bruise where Ethan had punched me. I turned on the faucet, and splashed my face with the cold liquid. I cleaned my face and went back out to the waiting room. I went over to the payphone and paid to call Frank. After the forth rang he answered.

"Hello,"

"Frank, it's me Gerard," I said shakily into the phone.

"Yo Gerard...what's wrong you don't sound too good?"

"Um I found Mikey…and he was hurt bad. I'll tell you the rest later….can you just call everybody else and get down here?" I asked.

"Yeah…no problem….is he going to be okay?" Frank asked clearly worried.

"Honestly Frank….I don't know." I sighed.

"Okay…I call people and be down there in a few." Frank stated.

"Thanks," The line went dead and I hung up the phone. I dragged my feet to the waiting room and took a seat. It seemed like eternity before I heard Frank's loud voice. I looked up and saw Frank, Lindsey, and Ray run up to me. I stood up and hugged Lindsey tight.

"Baby where's B?" I whispered.

"With Jamia and the twins…I knew we'd be here for a while so I asked if she could watch her." Lindsey reported I nodded and she let go of me.

"Gee what happened? How did you find Mikey?" Ray asked. I took a deep breath and explained everything to them in a quiet voice. Well everything excluding Drake's and I's conversation.

"Holy shit, Gerard…..how are you still here?" Frank whispered.

"Mikey….Mikey saved me." I sighed, "He shot Keira."

"Oh my God," Lindsey breathed. "Is he in surgery right now?"

"Yeah…..he was shaking so hard, and he was having trouble speaking." I felt tears run down my face.

"He'll be okay Gerard," Ray nodded. It got silent after that, as if everyone were trying to believe what Ray had just said.

Eventually we all took a seat and waited. Waited for a doctor to come out telling us Mikey was going to be okay. Minutes seemed like hours, hours seemed like days. By now the clock read ten PM. I had gotten here at one PM. I started getting anxious when the doctor we had been waiting for appeared.

"Are you guys here for Michael?" He asked fidgeting with his fingers.

"Yeah, how is he?" I asked scared.

"We are deeply sorry to report that Michael has fallen into a coma. We have him in ICU right now." My mouth hung in disbelief.


	19. A Glimmer of Hope

**Gerard's POV:**

This. Cannot. Be. Happening. I just got my brother back. And now he's in a coma!

"Do you know when he'll wake up?" I asked on the verge of tears.

"Sadly no…he had taken such a beating that his body shut itself down to keep him alive." The doctor reported. "Are you the brother?" He asked pointing at me.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"May I speak to you for a few moments?" He asked politely.

"Sure," We walked away from the group so they were out of hearing range.

"Mr. Way, your brother is suffering from a mild concussion, not having any nutrients for a few days, electrocution, and various broken bones and bruises. He is a lucky man to still be alive at all. But what we want to do is have you go in his room and talk to him. Just talk to him like any brother would so we can see if he was any brain activity." The doctor stated. I looked at his name tag….Dr. Winfield.

"What happens if he has brain activity?" I asked.

"If he does, then he has a good chance he will wake up, if he doesn't, then we will have to pronounce him brain dead….and then it's up to you." Winfield sounded sad at the last part.

"What do you mean….it will be up to me?" I was scared and I just wanted Mikey to be okay.

"If you want to pull the plug or keep him alive." Winfield breathed. He was telling me I might have to choose to keep my brother alive or kill him. Oh God! My day was going great.

"But why don't we see if he has any response to your voice first." He said and I nodded. Winfield led me to a small room. My heart started to race, I wasn't sure what my brother would look like. Winfield opened the door and let me go in first.

What I saw almost brought me to tears. Mikey was attached to so many machines. He was covered in bruises, and bandages. He looked like he was sleeping and in a way he was. Just a very deep sleep. I slowly walked over to him and held his hand.

"Hey buddy, I told you I would be here…Ray, Lindsey and Frank are here too. They want to know how you are doing. And I really want to tell them that you'll be fine. I know you'll be you're a fighter. Plus I really need you, an older brother isn't supposed to outlive his younger brother….that's just not how it works." I felt warm tears slid down my face. "Mikey if you can hear me…..I love you so much. And I need you, you can't leave me….please don't leave me."

Dr. Winfield was looking intently at a machine then he turned to me and smiled. "Mr. Way…..your brother does have some brain activity."

**Mikey's POV;**

Why can't I open my eyes? Why can't I move?

"…..Mikey if you can hear me…..I love you so much. And I need you, you can't leave me….please don't leave me." I hear you Gerard! I want to wake up! I don't want to die! I want to see the guys again. I want to see my niece; I want to see my brother!

**Gerard's POV:**

"Really?" I grinned.

"Yes, he responded to your voice. He heard every word you said." Winfield looked so happy. "But I am sorry Mr. Way you need to leave, only because I need to run some other tests. If it were up to me, I would allow you to stay with him; but it's not; it's hospital policy."

"Okay, I understand," I nodded. I leaned down and kissed Mikey's temple, "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here when you wake up." I straightened myself up, and left the room.

"Gee is he okay?" Frank asked seeing me walking up to them.

"They don't know for sure, but he could hear my voice…..so he does have brain activity." I smiled.

"Thank God," Ray sighed. I don't think any of us would know what to do if we lost Mikey. He is always the one to pull us together again; he was all of our little brother.


	20. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**Gerard's POV:**

Mikey had been in a coma for four days now. I kept my word; I did not leave this hospital. Lindsey brought me clothes, and I did the best I could to wash myself in the bathroom sink. Meaning I washed my hair and face….that's about it. I would sit and talk to Mikey for hours, Winfield had told me to just talk to him like normal, he said that Mikey would probably like that best. Frank and Ray also talked to him a little; they even spent the night last night.

I had fallen asleep in a chair next to Mikey's bed; holding his hand. Ray and Frank fell asleep on the small couch on the other side of the room. I looked at my little brother and smiled.

"Good morning Mikes. I hope you didn't have any nightmares. Oh Frank and Ray spent the night here last night. We are all together, like old times." I gripped his hand firmly, praying that he would squeeze back. "Do you remember when you were little, five maybe six, years old. Mom and dad would sometimes fight at night. You would sneak into my room and ask to hold my hand until they were done. Well, Mikey now I need you to hold my hand, because I'm scared." Tears ran down my weary face.

**Mikey's POV:**

I do remember. Gee I want to hold your hand, but I can't get myself to move! Please God! Please just allow to wake up…..please. I willed myself to move….c'mon fucking move!

**Gerard's POV:**

I stayed quiet until I felt something twitch underneath my hand. "Mikey…." I breathed. I looked down and his hand and surely enough his fingers were wrapping around mine.

"Holy shit! Mikey's moving!" I yelled and Ray and Frank snapped their eyes open.

"What did you just say?" Frank asked standing up.

"Mikey's hold my hand! Frank he's hold my hand!" I cried. Frank and Ray ran over to us and they let out a deep breath.

"Mikey's out of the coma….Gee look at his face." Ray whispered I did as I was told and Mikey had his eyes open.

"Mikey you're awake! Thank God!" I was crying hard now, I heard Ray leave the room, saying something about getting the doctor. Mikey blinked telling me he heard me.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again," Frank laughed. I looked up at my friend and saw he had tears running down his face. Again Mikey blinked. Dr. Winfield came running into the room.

"Michael! You are awake." He exclaimed. He sounded generally surprised. Mikey looked at me, his eyes displaying fear. And I knew what he was afraid of.

"Don't worry Mikey….Ethan won't lay a finger on you anymore. He's handcuffed to his bed." I reported. Soon after I had dropped Mikey off, they rushed Ethan in. And I made sure he was going to be nowhere near my brother. Mikey showed me thankfulness through his eyes.

"Alright Michael, when I show you a number, blink how many fingers you see okay?" Winfield asked and Mikey acknowledged that he understood.

"Alright I'm going to start," Winfield smiled and put up four fingers. I looked to Mikey. One. Two. Three. Four. He blinked for times; I let out a breath of relief. Winfield nodded and put up two fingers. One. Two. Winfield grinned, "Okay last one," He put up eight fingers. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight.

"Great, you seem to be able to see and comprehend really well. That's a very good sign." Dr. Winfield wrote some things down on his clipboard. "I'll be back in a couple hours, if he seems to be doing fine, I don't see why we won't be able to take him off life support."

"Great, thanks Doctor." I grinned. I was so happy that my brother was getting better.


	21. THE END

**Gerard's POV:**

Within days of Mikey waking up he was moved out of ICU and was making a remarkable recovery. He was able to talk now, and he was beginning to become his old self again.

"Gerard when will I be able to get out of here! This place smells like old people and hand sanitizers." Mikey asked a smile on his face.

"Dr. Winfield told me yesterday that they are thinking about releasing you sometime next week." I informed and Mikey groaned.

"I'm so bored here…it's not fun sitting in a bed all day." Mikey pouted. Frank poked his head in a smiled.

"You can kiss me now or later." Frank laughed walking into the room hiding something behind his back.

"Why," Mikey asked. Frank whipped around his arm and revealed a Starbucks coffee. He handed it to Mikey. "Finally! Their coffee here taste like shit! You're a life savior Frank Iero."

"I know…..I thought you might want a descent drink." He giggled as Mikey brought the warm coffee to his lips.

"How's Jamia and the twins?" Mikey asked.

"Oh they're good," Frank answered.

**Next Week; Mikey's POV:**

They were finally releasing me! I was finally going home….well home being Gerard's house. Gerard didn't want me going back to my house until I was fully recovered. It still hurt to walk, because my ribs were broken. But hey I'm alive…..what more could I ask for. Other than my wife…Alicia. I wanted her back; my sweet, loving wife.

Gerard pulled up to his house and helped me out of the car. We slowly walked up to the front door. He opened it, and I saw everyone was here. Lindsey came up to me and hugged me gently.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She whispered and kissed my cheek. I smiled in return. I got gentle hugs from everyone.

The night went on, we had dinner, and soon enough everyone left. I got up and excused myself to go to bed. I was exhausted. I went into the guest room, and saw Gerard had already gotten a full suitcase of clothes. And on the nightstand I saw a picture of Alicia and me. I really do love my brother, he always knew how to take care of me. I got changed into my sleep clothes and got underneath the covers. I grabbed the picture and kissed my wife.

"I love you Alicia." I smiled and before I drifted off into sleep I heard the faint beautiful voice of my wife.

"I love you too Mikey."

THE END.


End file.
